


brenatto fluff drabble collection

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 100 is an arbitrary goal, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, im sure we'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are all based on fluff prompts. No angst to be found here, I swear.





	1. lying in the grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glowing newlyweds

Yeza and Veth lay in the soft green grass, the river sparkling beside them. Their hands are intertwined, and their eyes are closed. Both of their faces hold soft grins, and they’re breathing in sync.

Veth’s messy brown braids are splayed at her side, daisies haphazardly braided within them. Yeza’s glasses are askew, hanging halfway off his nose. The sun shines brightly, and the sunlight filters through the leaves of an enormous oak tree that hangs over them. The wind shifts, and hair flutters.

A blue eye blinks open, and Yeza yawns. He fixes his glasses and sits up, careful not to disturb the body beside him, and looks down at his wife (His _wife!_ ). He smiles and whispers, “I love you.”


	2. covered in feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adorable parents

Luke squeals as Yeza chases him around the room, pillow in hand. When he's right next to the bed, she pounces, pulling all three of them into a pile on the bed. Just as she turns to look her husband in the face, victorious, she gets a face full of linen.

She stares, betrayed, as Yeza bursts out laughing. “Oh! Your _face_! I-”

He's cut off by a pillow to the face, as Veth exacts her revenge. This brings the conflict back in earnest, Luke laughing like a madchild as his parents chase each other across the bedroom, pillows held like clubs in their hands.

By the time the three of them collapse on the couch together several hours later, the bedroom is coated in a snowy layer of fuzz and feathers, as are its occupants. As Yeza tries fruitlessly to brush away some of the feathers, Veth holds Luke close and closes her eyes to savor the memory.


	3. caught in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk teenagers

Veth and Yeza run through the muddy streets, giggling like children and twirling around each other. The pouring rain soaks them both.

Yeza’s face is red, and his glasses keep sliding down his face. Veth’s hair dances around her shoulders, a frizzy halo around her freckled face. They stumble their way through the growing puddles to Veth’s home.

“Vethy, I- ehehe, I- ah, I _love_ you,” Yeza says, tongue twisted by the mead. Veth blinks down at him, before kissing his nose. “I- _hic_ \- _love_ you- _hic_ \- too, Yezzy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually know what drunk people sound like, so. i tried.


	4. stuck in a tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol children

Veth walks along the tranquil edge of the forest. The sunlight streams beatifically through the leaves of the tall trees surrounding her, and she breathes in the cool air of the forest. And then jumps nearly a foot in the air when a familiar voiced calls, “Veth?”

“Y-Yeza? What-?” She whirls around, but doesn't see anything.

“Um- I’m up here.”

She follows the voice to her left, up an enormous apple tree. There Yeza is, clinging to a branch at least twice her height off the ground, and looking rather disheveled (even more than usual).

“Yeza? What- What are you _doing_ up there?” He pushes up his glasses and flushes, “Well, I-er, you see, I-,” he sighs, and then blushes even harder, “I _wanted-to-pick-you-some-apples-cause-you-said-earlier-you-like-them-but-it-turns-out-I’m-afraid-of-heights_ .”

She blinks as she tries to process the mouthful of gibberish, and once she does she can’t stop herself from grinning widely.

“Oh, Yeza! You didn’t have to do that! But why didn’t you climb down? It’s not _that_ high up!” He shook his head, “No, I- I didn’t think about it until I climbed up here and now I can’t even look at the ground without getting queasy.”

Veth frowns. “Well, just look at me instead,” she says, cringing as soon as the words leave her mouth, but pressing forward with her point anyway, “I’m strong enough, just jump down and I’ll catch you.”

Yeza’s eyes widen. “You would- You’d do that for me?”

“Of course Yeza! Come on!”

Yeza frowns with trepidation, but starts slowly releasing his death grip on the tree.

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you, I promise!”

A few seconds later, he squeezes his eyes shut and lets himself fall. Within seconds, he feels strong arms wrap around him and slowly lower him onto the ground.

He peeks his eyes open, and looks directly into Veth’s hazel eyes. He smiles shyly and says, “Thanks,” and then reaches into his vest pocket.

“Um. I have an apple if you want it?” He says, holding out the shiny fruit.

Veth smiles, laughs, and grabs it. “Well, after all the time you spent getting it, how could I say no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i'm not gonna lie this one got away from me a little bit  
> -but i firmly believe that this xhorhas nonsense is not the only time yeza has had to be rescued by his wife  
> -also yes this was yeza literally falling for veth  
> -also also i choose to interpret nott's 11 strength as just strong enough to carry her tiny husband around  
> -"short even for a halfling" mmmmhhhhhmm hes so smol


	5. "i'll protect you"

Veth jerks her head up as a shriek sounds from the lab. She bursts through the door, to see her husband frantically hoisting himself onto a nearby stool. “Yeza?? What’s wrong?”

He points to the ground a few feet away. She walks further into the room, squinting. There, right where he's pointing is a small black spider, just smaller than a copper piece.

“Er, Yeza? It’s a spider. Sweetheart, this couldn’t hurt you if it tried.”

“Veth, please, kill it. It crawled over my foot. Oh, gods I _can still feel it_ ,” Yeza shudders, closing his eyes for a second. Veth smiles, and pushes the tiny insect onto her finger.

“No! Why are you touching it?? Oh, no, get it away from me!” Yeza leans so far back on the stool she thinks he’s going to fall over.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just let it out.” Veth strides over to the window, and lets the little creature free.

Yeza sighs with relief.

“Don’t worry Honey, I’ll protect you from the scary little spiders,” she teases. He huffs and crosses his arms. “That, _thing_ , was not small. And it was scary!”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google keeps trying to correct "yezzy" to "yeezy" and it makes me laugh every time


	6. wedding traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @twinvax on tumblr: Veth and yeza an hour before their wedding, being really cute about whatever halfling traditions go on for weddings

Veth paces, her bright yellow dress swishing about her ankles. _I’m getting married in an hour_ , she thinks, and tries not to panic. She glances down at her dress. It’s bright yellow, with embroidered purple violets and a gauzy indigo hem. A matching indigo sash is wrapped around her waist, tied into a simple bow in front.  Her mother had worked for weeks to embroider it.

The yellow was painstakingly dyed by Veth herself, with a dye that she and Yeza had made together. It is the same shade of yellow as the wheat that grows in the tillage, that filled the fields they’d met in for the first time. She’d wavered for a while on whether or not to include the violets. In the end, it had been her younger brother who’d convinced her. “Thoughts occupied with love” couldn’t be a more accurate description of Veth and Yeza, after all.

She twists the button in her hands to avoid fiddling with her braids. A flower crown of daisies is woven into her hair. Her father had sat with her, oh, six hours ago? To tie it in himself. He hadn’t hidden the proud tears in his eyes as he’d twisted the leaves into a wonderfully complex braid. “Oh, my little Vethy, so grown up! Already getting married. To such a nice young man, too!”

-

Yeza paces the room, ignoring his sister’s calls to “sit down and _relax_ , you’re getting married in an hour!” That was the problem. He was _getting married_. _In an hour._ To Veth- lovely, beautiful, bright Veth, with a smile as wide and bright as the sun, and, and- _he was getting married!_ He fiddles with the cufflinks his father had gifted him- “something borrowed.”

In the pocket of his vibrant green vest is his great-great-grandfather’s pocket watch, and the pin his sister had bought for his last birthday rested right above his heart. He’d panicked, for a bit, when he realized that he didn’t have anything blue, until his mother had dashed out of the house, coming back with a blue tulip.

The copper piece in his left shoe was barely noticeable. His hair and sideburns were brushed as much as such a curly mess would allow. The brass buttons on his vest glinted in the light.

-

Yeza stands at the altar of the small temple, when he hears the doors open. His eyes spot her immediately. Her dark skin is complemented beautifully by the sunshine yellow dress she’s wearing.

He feels his eyes tear up when he spots the violets scattered across the dress. Her brown hair, in a contrast to the messy braids he’s used to, is freely flowing down her shoulders. A crown of daisies rests on her head, green leaves and brown strands intertwining. She finally reaches the altar, and stands opposite him.

He can’t stop himself from whispering, “You look beautiful, Veth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to take frequent breaks while writing this just to squeal, so. thanks.


	7. adventures in parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon on tumblr: veth and yeza as new parents!!

Veth and Yeza wake up at nearly the same time. They can both hear the screaming coming from Luke’s nursery. “Not it,” Yeza mumbles, a second behind Veth. She smiles cheekily. “Your turn.”

“It was my turn four hours ago!” He ~~whines~~ says in a reasonable, adult voice.

“Which one of us went through a ten hour labor?”

Yeza sighs, and rolls out of bed. He puts on his slippers and makes his way to the nursery. Luke’s bassinet is in the corner of the room. He wanders over and picks up the tiny baby. The screams stop as soon as he’s within Luke’s field of vision. His bright blue eyes don’t leave Yeza’s face, as he snuggles into Yeza’s arms. “There, there, it’s alright. Papa’s here,” Yeza says softly, any residual annoyance from being woken up drifting away. Only a week old, and already such a clingy baby. Neither of them mind, really. All they have to do is look into the sky blue eyes of their son, hold him in their arms, and they know. They’d give him the world, if only he asked for it.

* * *

 

Luke is three years old, and he has decided the world was made for him to climb. Yeza walks into their workshop, plucking Luke from a counter, grateful that he has all of his harmful chemicals locked away.

Veth is dozing in an armchair next to the fireplace, when she feels a tiny foot plant itself on her face. She starts, looking up to see a tiny, freckled face grinning at her from the top of her armchair. Yeza is standing a few feet away, ready to catch him should he fall. “ _Mama_!” He squeals, and jumps into her lap.

* * *

 

Luke is five, and standing in the middle of the workshop, a guilty look on his face. What was once a glass distilling set, is now in a pile on the floor. “I just wanted to see what it did,” Luke says, beginning to sniffle.

Veth and Yeza look at each other. Yeza leans down, and picks up Luke, settling him on his hip, safely away from the glass shards littering the floor. Veth puts a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay sweetheart, we aren’t mad. Next time you’re curious about something, you ask us, okay? Tomorrow you can join me and Papa in the workshop, and we’ll show you how to make dye, hmm?”


	8. matching piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon on tumblr: Yeza and Veth get matching piercings.

Surprisingly, it’s Yeza who suggests it. They’ve been married for three days, and are laying in bed, on the cusp of sleep. “We should get matching piercings,” he says, and she knows he means it because he says it like it’s a phrase he’s rehearsed in the mirror. He does that, with things he thinks are important. Before she can reply, however, he continues.

“I mean, I know you’ve always wanted to get one done, and I know we have our rings, but. I don’t know, what if they get lost, or broken, or something? I think it’d be nice to have something permanent, you know?”

Veth thinks about it, before replying. He’s right, in that she’s always wanted to have more piercings than just the ones in her ears. She hadn’t thought he’d volunteer to get one with her, though. She knows how low his pain tolerance is, teases him about how he works with acid but can’t handle a stubbed toe. But the more she rolls the idea around in her mind, the more she likes it. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Yeza,” she says, and pulls him close.

* * *

 

The actual piercings are done a few days later. Veth holds Yeza’s hand as his is done, though afterwards he admits he thought it would hurt more. They decide to get nose studs- small, but obvious to those who look. Yeza’s is inlaid with a tiny, round tiger’s eye gem- the color of Veth’s eyes. Veth’s holds a drop of blue topaz, the same sky blue that resides in Yeza’s eyes. The gems sparkle in the sunlight as the pair walk home, hand in hand.


	9. dinner and a moonlit walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon on tumblr: veth and yeza's first actual dinner date

Veth smooths down her skirts, nervously looking around the restaurant. Yeza had said dinner at five, hadn’t he? He wouldn’t stand her up, surely? She tried to smother these thoughts- Yeza was kind, he would never do something like that! But they continued. Several minutes passed, when she heard the doors open once again. There was Yeza, leaning heavily against the doorway, hair ruffled. He looked up, spotted her, and walked over. “Veth!” he said, a smile on his face, before leaning over and taking in some deep breaths, “I’m so sorry I was late! But- um, I got you these?”

He takes his hands from behind his back, and in his grasp is a bouquet of flowers- daisies, her favorite. “Oh, Yeza, thank you!” she says, her nervousness fading. He lays the flowers in the middle of the table, and they order.

* * *

 

By the end of the night, they’re both flushed and happy. They’d left the restaurant a while ago, and now walked hand in hand by the riverside. The moon was shining brightly, and the light reflected prettily off the surface of the river. Yeza stared at Veth, whose hazel eyes glittered in the moonlight. Her long braids were messy, hair falling every which way. Her freckled shoulders moved in tandem with her arms as she waved them about for emphasis- she’d given him her coat awhile ago, when he admitted to being cold.

He pauses, and Veth stops with him. “You look beautiful Veth, like a fairy straight from the Feywild.” She blushes, and he moves forward to kiss her.


	10. something to remember me by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anon on tumblr: reunited nott and yeza - yeza gives her a new wedding ring

They’ve been in Felderwin for months, now. The Nein had agreed to stay and watch over Yeza and Luke until the new apothecary was built, and Nott was enjoying spending the time with her family. It was Yeza who’d convinced her that she should tell Luke the truth about her new form. He was a smart boy, and she couldn’t keep disguise self up forever. It had taken him a few days to adjust, but even at five, Luke knew his Mama.The new building would be finished today, and Nott was conflicted.

Of course she wanted to stay- to wake up with Yeza and see her son every day. But. But, she had changed. Even ignoring the fact that she’d promised to work for the Gentleman, and the fact that she was a goblin now, the Nein was part of her family now too. She had Caleb to think about. She didn’t know if she could ever go back to living in such a small town as Felderwin, with the whispers and stares. And, in her heart, she knew she couldn’t leave them.

She sought out Yeza, fingers itching to take a drink and soothe the wild emotions raging within her, but she held herself back. He was in his workshop, working on a new project, something acid-related, from what she could see. “Yeza? I need to speak with you,” she calls into the small room, staying in the doorway. He took a second to make sure everything was stable, and looked up. Apparently her turbulent emotions were plastered right on her face, because he frowned and asked, “Veth? What’s wrong?”

“I-,” she pauses. Wrings her hands, and tries to make the words come.

Yeza takes her clawed hands in his, and smiles softly at her. “It’s alright Button, take your time.”

Finally, she just blurts it out, “I’m leaving with the Mighty Nein. When they go. I can’t- I love you, and Luke, I do, but-”

“They’re part of your family too,” he says.

Nott nods, tears springing into her eyes at the understanding in his.

“I thought so. I saw how you interacted with them on the way home, Vethy. How you all fight together, how you look at that wizard, Caleb. You’ve adopted them into the family, but before you go, I have a gift for you,” he reaches into a vest pocket, and pulls out a small box.

“I noticed that you lost your wedding ring, and I thought you could have something to remember us by, while you’re out being a hero?” he pulls out a small wooden ring, made to fit her new fingers. She stares at it, eyes wide, taking in the tiny floral pattern that curls across the top. _With you forever_ is engraved in halfling on the interior of the band. He slips it onto her left claw.

 

“Just make sure to write to us often, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen yeza wasnt expecting to have six more children, all of whom are twice his height, but y'know, veth's just like that sometimes. gotta roll with it.


	11. snuggles

It’s late by the time Veth gets home. Her trip to Alfield to get the new components was successful, but she decided to wait and tell Yeza in the morning. She hung her coat on the rack by the door, and nearly walked past the scene on the couch.

Snuggling together on the floor in front of the fireplace were Yeza and Luke. Yeza’s glasses are crooked, and look about ready to fall off. In his arms is Luke, who was wrapped himself around Yeza like a monkey. She stands there for a few minutes, just soaking in the image, before setting her package on the counter.

She pulls off her shoes and sets them near the door, then heads over to the pair. She sits down and snuggles into her husband’s side, chuckling quietly when the chill of her hands makes him wiggle a little. She rests her chin on his shoulder and lays with her family, eventually falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was wearing a hat when i wrote this and it really shows


	12. fireplaces and slander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this prompt from anon on tumblr: yeza and veth during winter, snuggling together in a warm fur blanket by a fire, drinking hot chocolate as they talk about the family they want to make. This is a prompt purely based on the fact it snowed where I live, and I like hot chocolate.

Veth snuggles into Yeza’s side, guiding his hands to rest on her protruding belly. They’re leaning against the gods-awful looking soft sofa gifted to them by Veth’s family, and a thick fur blanket is draping over them. The fire crackles brightly in front of them, and the winds howl outside as the storm rages on.

Veth is holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate, taking sips in between laughs as Yeza talks to their baby. “Yes, and me and your Mama are going to show you all about alchemy, isn’t that right?

Veth’ll show you how best to nearly burn your eyebrows off-” he grins as she whacks him on the back of the head, but continues, “And we’ll bring you out by the river and show you what plants are useful and which ones are poisonous and we’ll take a break to braid little daisy chains, and then poor little ol’ me will be forced to chase you all around because your mother is a menace who causes trouble like she breathes-,” and this leads to another playful whack and Veth saying,

“Stop slandering me in front of our baby, you’re just as bad, Mr ‘ _Oh, Vethy I think the sky’s going to fall on me_ ’,” she mocks, and he colors remembering their first attempt at brewing the more, ah, illicit substances.  

They take a moment from talking to just bask in the warmth of the fire, and Yeza leans against Veth’s side with a sigh of contentment. “You’re going to be such a good father,” she says quietly, not wanting to break the stillness. Yeza smiles up at her. “I won’t be half the mother you’re going to be, Vethy,” he says back, and they lay there for hours, staring at the fire, a bastion of love and warmth in the cold winter storm.


	13. names and naming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this prompt by Muldertorture on tumblr: Veth and Yeza's prompts. The first time they talk about having kids.  
> -yeah, i veered a little, ngl

Veth is four months pregnant, when they start talking about names. It starts when they’re working in the workshop together- Yeza, while he’s measuring the components for the batch of dye they’re making, says, “I’ve always liked the name Scilla, you know. It was my great-grandmother’s name.”

And Veth twists and sees a look of concentration on his face that lets her know that this is serious, and she says, “I’m fond of Frinn. It was the name of the prince in one of the books I read growing up. I’ve always thought was, elegant, somehow.”

Yeza smiles at her, and they go back to work, the silence comfortable.

The next time, Veth brings it up, while they’re laying in bed together. “What if we named them after your mom? I know the two of you were close”

Yeza closes his eyes for a second, and tries to imagine calling his baby Ginny. “Hmm. Maybe a grandchild. I wouldn’t want to project with them,” and Veth nods.

“What about your mother’s name? Hallie?” he asks.

“No, no. I love my mother, but, no.”

And it continues, at seemingly random times in the day. “Lillian?” “Jay?” “Talen?” “Valery?” “Cass?” “Lorrin?”

None of them feel right, and Veth begins to realize that it  probably won’t come to them until the baby is sitting in her arms. She’s right, in this. After thirteen, painstaking hours, he’s snuggling quietly into her arms. Yeza is sitting on the bed next to her, gently holding a tiny hand. “Luke,” she says, knowing, _knowing_ that it’s right. She looks to Yeza, and sees the agreement in his shining eyes. “Hello, little Luke,” he whispers, and Veth smiles.


End file.
